


Несказанное

by WerantoAvalon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerantoAvalon/pseuds/WerantoAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идёт третий день летних каникул, когда Дерек объявляется в первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830375) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> события происходят между вторым и третьим сезонами.
> 
> Спасибо чудесному автору за чудесный текст;  
> спасибо avisnewt за быструю и качественную работу в качестве беты.

Идёт третий день летних каникул, когда Дерек объявляется в первый раз. Он даже стучит в дверь, потому что Стайлз на диване в гостиной, а смена шерифа заканчивается ещё только через пару часов. Дерек стоит на крыльце его дома и ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит. Он выглядит как-то иначе: щетина стала немного гуще, а глаза немного печальнее. Он сутулится, будто тяжесть всего мира лежит на его плечах. Хотя, может, это лишь тяжесть Эрики и Бойда.

Стайлз делает шаг в сторону, и Дерек входит, в смятении озираясь, как будто он, как и Стайлз, сам не понимает, что делает здесь. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, а затем Стайлз вздыхает и предлагает ему чего-нибудь выпить. 

 

*

Это повторяется несколько недель спустя: Дерек проскальзывает в приоткрытое окно почти сразу после полуночи. Стайлз отрывает взгляд от монитора с онлайн-игрой и удивлённо вскрикивает. Он как раз собирается спросить, что Дерек здесь делает, когда вдруг замечает у того на футболке кровь.

Он не спрашивает ни о чём. Просто подходит к своему комоду и достаёт чистую майку, которая в этот раз, он уверен, подойдёт. Стайлз отворачивается, когда Дерек стягивает футболку через голову. Вместо этого он загружает Нетфликс и выбирает фильм.

 

*

\- Я потерял их след, - говорит Дерек, когда появляется в третий раз.

Самый разгар июня, на улице жарко и влажно, и Дерек оказывается единственным человеком, кроме отца, которого Стайлз видит в течение двух последних недель. Стайлзу ужасно одиноко, и поэтому он перестаёт спрашивать, зачем он Дереку, и не хочет, чтобы тот уходил, после того как фильм (или что бы они ни смотрели) заканчивается.

\- Я могу позвонить Скотту, попросить его...

\- Нет. Ему не стоит об этом знать, - говорит Дерек и наконец смотрит на Стайлза. В комнате темно, но его глаза кажутся необыкновенно яркими, когда в них отражается свет от экрана ноутбука. Его челюсть будто бы заострилась, а наклон головы заставляет рваные тени плясать по коже, делая его вид ещё более жёстким и пугающим.

\- Я не должен был рассказывать тебе, - шепчет он, на секунду зажмуриваясь. Словно не хочет, чтобы Стайлз слышал это.

Но он слышит. Каждое произнесённое Дереком слово, каждое движение его тона, как голос дрожит, поднимаясь и вновь опускаясь, словно что-то давит глубоко в груди.

А иногда Стайлз слышит слова, которые Дерек не произносит вслух.

Он как раз собирается сказать Дереку - он не уверен, что именно, - когда тот резко встаёт и исчезает в распахнутом окне, даже не оглянувшись.

Стайлз притворяется, будто хотел произнести нечто обыденное, незначительное, но он знает, что на самом деле это было бы что-то вроде _пожалуйста, расскажи мне всё, ты всегда можешь рассказать мне всё_.

 

*

В четвёртый раз Стайлз снова сидит на диване, и Дерек заходит в дом без стука. Стайлз пытается убедить себя, что сердце на секунду сбивается с ритма исключительно из-за испуга.

Дерек садится на диван слишком близко, прижимаясь к его боку, и нога, обтянутая тесными джинсами, отвлекает. Стайлз не уверен, с каких пор снова и снова появляющийся у него дома Дерек заставляет его нервничать, но иначе, чем он привык. Возможно, с тех самых, когда волосы Стайлза начали отрастать или когда Скотт начал читать - больше чтобы отвлечь себя, нежели для школы. Или когда Дерек начал почти-улыбаться во время их разговоров.

Всё, что Стайлз знает, - это что они с Дереком устроили ТВ-марафон криминальных драм, а помнит он только то, как соприкасались их ноги и пальцы Дерека рассеянно касались его кожи.    

 

*

Стайлз не видит Дерека две недели, а потом неожиданно для себя оказывается на пороге его нового лофта. Он говорит себе, что это всё лишь для того, чтобы убедится: Дерек в порядке; чтобы спросить, как идут поиски. Когда Дерек открывает дверь, он выглядит удивлённым, но не то чтобы он не рад его видеть. И тогда Стайлз повторяет ему то же, что и себе.

Ему вдруг становится душно (в этом определённо виновата июльская жара), но Стайлз умудряется выдавить из себя, что новый лофт нравится ему гораздо больше, чем дит заброшенный вагончик.

Дерек предлагает бутылку воды. Стайлз оглядывает ту немногую мебель, что есть внутри, приобретённую, скорее всего, в каком-нибудь секонд-хэнде или найденную недалеко от местных свалок. Но кровать в углу очевидно новая. Стайлз думает, что это начало.

В резком свете Дерек выглядит нервным, усталым и совершенно разбитым, как никогда до этого. Он держит плечи болезненно прямо, и Стайлз видит, как напряжена каждая линия его тела, а морщины на лице уже кажутся вечными.

Он остаётся всего на несколько минут, потому что у Дерека нет телевизора, а разговаривать он, похоже, не в настроении. И Стайлз не может придумать ни одной причины задержаться. Но перед тем как уйти, он достаёт кое-что из кармана и кладёт на ближайший ящик. Проходя мимо Дерека, почти инстинктивно протягивает руку и сжимает её на чужом плече. И возможно, его пальцы задерживаются там слишком долго, а Дерек слишком сильно тянется к этому прикосновению.

Стайлз не смотрит на Дерека – не может на него смотреть, потому что не знает, что хочет увидеть – и направляется к двери.

\- Что это? - спрашивает Дерек, когда пальцы Стайлза накрывают ручку.

Стайлз оборачивается и понимает, что совершил ошибку, потому что теперь видит лицо Дерека. Тот держит в руке плоскую коробочку, а его взгляд такой уязвимый, какой Стайлз ещё никогда у него не замечал. С ним он кажется моложе, ближе. Более человечным.

\- Записал тебе диск, - отвечает Стайлз, легко описывая полукруг запястьем. - Чтобы во время поисков, знаешь, когда ты в машине... Здесь просто несколько песен, которые я слушаю в последнее время. Ты, скорее всего, их возненавидишь: ты не похож на фаната инди-рока.

\- Спасибо _, -_ наконец отвечает Дерек, и его голос тихий и спокойный, но гораздо ниже и тяжелее, чем Стайлз готов признать. Он слышит, что говорит Дерек, но также чувствует, о чём тот умалчивает.

-Ага. Не за что, - неловко заканчивает Стайлз и торопится убраться отсюда, подальше от этого взгляда.

 

*

На следующей неделе Стайлз приезжает в лофт дважды, но тот пуст. На третий раз Дерек открывает дверь в серой майке и невозможно узких джинсах, и Стайлз не может понять, что делает. Что они делают.

Дерек заказывает пиццу, а Стайлз загружает Нетфликс на ноутбуке Питера. Им приходится тесно прижиматься друг к другу, чтобы видеть экран, несмотря на жар июльского солнца, палящие лучи которого проникают в комнату сквозь окна.

Стайлз замечает, что сегодня Дерек выглядит уверенно, исчезла постоянная тоска, которую он наблюдал весь прошлый месяц. Он удивляется, что же изменилось, но так и не решается спросить. Вместо этого он пытается придвинуться ближе, представляя, что Дереку, в его одиночестве, так же нужны прикосновения, как и ему самому.

Рука Дерека скользит ему на бедро, а Стайлз переплетает их ноги. Когда он поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с Дереком, то совсем не удивлён, что тот наклоняется и целует его. Его губы мягкие, нежные и поначалу неуверенные, будто он всё ещё пытается решить для себя что-то. И Стайлз позволяет ему, потому что сам решил всё недели назад. Возможно, даже раньше.

Рот Дерека становится более настойчивым, требовательным, и Стайлз без единой мысли отдаёт ему всё, о чём тот молчаливо просит. И когда он оказывается лежащим на спине на новой кровати Дерека (их футболки брошены где-то по пути сюда, его шорты расстёгнуты, а Дерек касается языком его соска), Стайлз перестаёт сдерживаться.

Его пальцы неуклюже теребят ремень Дерека, но ему всё равно. Дерек нависает над ним, удерживая себя на коленях, тяжело дышит и, глядя сверху вниз на Стайлза, пытается разобраться с его джинсами и боксёрами, сдавливающими растущую эрекцию. У Дерека получается справиться гораздо быстрее, и Стайлз чувствует стыд, пока их обнажённые тела наконец не сталкиваются, кожа к коже. Окружённый со всех сторон жаром предзакатного солнца и тела Дерека, Стайлз едва может дышать. Он смотрит в потолок, на скользящие по нему лучи, и пытается собраться с силами.

Дерек отчаянно трётся об него, и Стайлз пытается подстроиться под его ритм, и когда наконец их толчки совпадают идеально, он уже не уверен, что их сплетённые тела на смятом чёрном одеяле принадлежат этой реальности. Дерек прослеживает своей рукой вены на предплечье Стайлза, переплетает их пальцы и нежно прикусывает шею. Стайлз в ответ сжимает его руку и обвивает ногами талию, притягивая его ещё ближе. Дерек так крепко держит его, словно боится, что Стайлз сейчас исчезнет.

Дерек всасывает кожу, оставляя синяк, и поднимает голову, смотря на Стайлза. Его глаза такие яркие и страстные, но Дерек моргает, и теперь уже красный свет пронизывает Стайлза. Под этим взглядом он чувствует себя ещё более обнажённым, открытым. Стайлз решает, что хочет ощущать подобное только с Дереком. Тот в это время наклоняется и целует его, и все мысли сливаются в _языкзубыгубы_ и _прикосновениятолчкивздохи._ Их тела скользят, и Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек разрывает его по швам, а сам он должен зашить Дерека, снова сделать его целым после всего, что случилось. Стайлз кончает, когда Дерек оставляет засос на его плече, и ему даже не приходится представлять, что Дерек выдыхает его имя, когда кончает сам спустя несколько секунд.

После они лежат в постели, потные, с переплетёнными конечностями, и Стайлз впервые наслаждается тишиной. Он слушает всё, о чём Дерек не говорит вслух, и надеется, что Дерек тоже слышит те слова, что остались несказанными.


End file.
